


Scent of Youki

by FlameWolf



Series: Perfume of Love [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M, First time for all of these, Oral, Sixteen year old Kagome, Slight Hand Job, Underage Sex, light biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: More time passes and Kagome feels even more distance between her and Inuyasha.  The weirdest thing is, she doesn't mind in the slightest.  One night however, she feels something calling to her and feels compelled to follow; surprised to find Sesshomaru waiting for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone or anything from Inuyasha. This is for fun and no profit will be made from this.
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s Note: *cough* Sorry for the wait. I hope you’ve been enjoying the strange series.

    She could feel all their eyes on her, especially Inuyasha.  After her strange night in the hot spring with what felt like Sesshomaru’s youki, the hanyou had been very suspicious of her.  It certainly hadn’t helped he had found her unconscious on the edge of the camp with no sign of how she had gotten there.  He had immediately worried that she had been possessed again, a notion that wasn’t that far of a stretch given her reputation for getting kidnapped.  That had soon changed to doubt when they soon felt bursts of demonic energy following their camp.  There had even been one morning that she woke up to the half breed sniffing her neck, making rage and fear spike through her at the same time.  Just thinking about it still made her shudder slightly.

    There had been a very nice dream about a certain youkai Lord, the events just reaching their peak when she felt an unmistakable, weak aura hovering way too close to her body.  Opening her brown eyes, she barely bit back the instinctive need to call out ‘sit’; only the knowledge that he would squash her flat stopping the word.  The bastard of the Western house was nose to nose with her, his nostrils flared as he took in deep breaths of her scent.  Instead of seeing the passion some distant part of her still longed to see, she saw distrust and even anger.  Then he was snuffling her neck, the sensation coming very close to making her giggle if she wasn’t so insulted by his actions and what they implied.

    Soon after they had met Sango, the ever curious sixteen year old had asked her several questions.  The demon slayer had been a veritable fount of valuable information about youkai and their behavior.  This information soon proved useful in handling Inuyasha and it was certainly proving useful now.  From what she was seeing, the half dog was trying to see if she had been scent-marked by whoever had carried her back to camp.  Slowly sitting up as black rage simmered in her like thick poison, Kagome could practically feel an aura of malevolence pouring off herself.  Even her long time companion felt it, backing off with confusion replacing the suspicion on his tanned face.  “Sit,” she hissed in the most venomous tone she could muster, pulling herself to a standing position as his red clad form slammed hard into the slightly soggy earth.

    It was a darn good thing it had been raining off and on for a few days now otherwise she was almost certain the impact would have snapped his spine temporarily.  Picking up a gaping Shippo, the young Miko walked over to Kilala; giving Sango a look that told the taijiya all she needed to know.  “Take her where she needs to go,” the older female whispered to the tiny cat, prompting the animal to transform into a huge version of itself.

    “Thanks sis,” the too young priestess murmured as she handed over her adopted kit, indignation fading for hurt as the fire cat gracefully rose into the cloudless sky.  Spiritual fire surrounded the feline’s black paws as they flew and the overwrought girl finally allowed herself to break down in the animal’s fur.  Kilala, of course, made a concerned sound before turning her head to nuzzle the crying sixteen year old as best as she could.

    “Just... just take me to a field far away.  I don’t want Inuyasha to follow,” came a muffled voice as the skirt clad girl curled into a fetal ball in silky, creme colored fur.

    Letting loose a strange sounding chuff mixed with a mewl, the mighty beast headed for a field that seemed peaceful enough while not being too far away from camp.  It would still be a good jog for Inuyasha but was nothing for the mighty Nekomata.  Landing as gently as she could, she perked her black tipped ears as she sensed the energy that had been following her master’s pride for weeks.  Laying down to allow Kagome to slide off her back, she simply changed back and hopped on the young woman’s skinny shoulders.  Twin tails flicked suspiciously as her large, red, slitted eyes narrowed.  Her fur bristled ever so slightly as a familiar youki crept into the clearing.

    Kagome wasn’t oblivious to the aura permeating the air slowly around her, closing her eyes as her reiki hummed slightly in response.  She had sensed the powerful youki following them rapidly, as if afraid to lose them.  Licking her suddenly dry lips as her heart fluttered, she allowed her own energy to meet that of whoever was watching her at the moment.  Scent flooded her senses almost in a scream, nearly knocking her onto her ass as she fought not to react instinctively to the overwhelming sensation.  It smelled sharp, like ozone after a lightning strike with a hint of the scent of a winter pine forest.  There was also the scent of something almost acidic, yet unique and identifiable.  “Sesshomaru,” she whispered, her eyes shooting open as apprehension and anticipation flooded her body.

    Silence and a slight, warm breeze were the only answer she received making her heart drop as her expectations shattered.  Whatever Inuyasha had thought about what was going on, he was obviously wrong and she internally scolded herself.  The Western Lord had to be following them for some covert reason of his own, dashing all the quiet hopes she had over the past few weeks.  Feeling defeated as well as just plain exhausted, Kagome snuggled into the cat that had brought her to this meadow.  Before she knew it, she was crying softly; the youki filling the air turning into soft caresses that only served to hurt her aching heart further.

    Snapping out of her memory as she saw a red blur out of the corner of her eye, the reincarnation was unsurprised to see the hanyou sneaking into the woods like someone guilty of cheating on their spouse.  The funny thing was, her feelings had long faded to a sort of exasperated hurt.  Where the gruff male had once treated her with some modicum of respect before, she could practically feel the distance he was forcing between them.  Even with her crush nearly dead, it still flailed out in its death throes; filling her with random spikes of sorrow and jealousy.  What bothered her the most was the feeling of being wronged when there was no longer any wrong to commit.  If the wayward half youkai would have just asked her, she would have given him her blessing to pursue something with her former incarnation.

    Giving the fire a vicious poke with a stick and earning a shower of sparks for her efforts, the dark haired femme stared up at the stars above her as another burst of familiar youki came from close by.  “The Gods sure have a strange sense of humor,” she sighed as her adopted son snuggled into her side to offer what comfort he could.

    “Mama...,” whispered a hesitant, raspy voice as small hands tugged on her white uniform shirt.

    “Yes Shippo?” she whispered, shifting her gaze so she was looking down at the orange haired kit.  To her surprise, the young kitsune was giving her an almost frightened look.

    His wide, green eyes were rimmed with tears and his face was ghostly pale, accentuating the freckles that dotted his tiny nose.  Even his tail’s fur was standing on end, making it look even more poofy than it normally was.  “D-don’t go,” he whispered as another, almost electric wave of energy tickled at the edges of her senses.  The others seemed to feel it as well, shuddering as they shifted and seemed unable to get comfortable.

    “Where would I...,” she began to ask, interrupted when the small child move into her lap to burrow his face into her abdomen.  Her hands landed on his back as another pulse washed over her, provoking a strange response in her reiki.  It almost felt as if Sesshomaru was trying to pull her.

    “H-he’s calling for you.  He scares me,” whimpered the young fox, clinging onto her all the tighter as a more powerful wave came right on top of the last one.  This one had Sango on her feet, her brown eyes full of realization as she readied hiraikotsu.

    Holding up a hand to stave off her concerned travelling companion, Kagome carefully pried her shaking son off her so she could look him in the eyes.  Ignoring the way her holy energy seemed to dance and wrap around the demonic one luring her away, she pressed a kiss to his forehead as she slowly got to her feet.  “I don’t think I have much choice but he won’t hurt me.  Stay here with Sango and Miroku,” she whispered, getting to her feet as she felt a demand that was more spiritual than physical.  Needless to say, the sixteen year old was unsurprised when the orange haired orphan clung to her legs and began to cry softly.

    Kneeling to scoop him in her arms, she felt some of her reiki almost seem to communicate with Sesshomaru’s youki.  Whatever was said between the two energies, it made the more powerful one stop tugging on her so hard; allowing a tension she hadn’t realized she had to leave her.  “Shhh, I’ll be just fine.  This isn’t the first time I’ve met with him,” she reassured, reaching down to pet his hair until he gradually let go of her legs.  His small body was shaking all over but a fierce, determined protectiveness shone in his turquoise colored eyes.  Puffing out his tiny chest in a way that made her want to smile, the small kitsune formed some of his foxfire around himself.

    “Alright b-but if he hurts y-you, he’ll h-have to deal with the mighty Shippo,” he declared in what was supposed to be a brave voice but sounded more scared than anything.  Charmed, she bent for a final hug before he scampered off and the pulling sensation came back stronger than ever.

    It wasn’t a physical sensation on her body, more of one she sensed coaxing her reiki towards it.  Shaking her head and cursing herself as a fool, the teen followed the path the powerful energy lead her.  It wasn’t too long before she found out the taiyoukai had chosen quite an out of the way spot for this rendezvous.  While not visible, she could sense the youki leading her in a winding path through thick forests; an indeterminable amount of time before she was lead to an empty clearing that held only a steaming hot spring.  Just seeing it made a smile quirk her lips as almost hysterical laughter bubbling up her throat.  He had only ever met her at a hot spring and this was likely the place he was most comfortable meeting her.

    Despite his pledge to himself, he had been following her pack like some lost puppy; the scent of sakura nearly driving him mad.  Try as he might to deny it, his claws itched to hold her and watching his half brother’s callous treatment of her set his fangs on edge.  He could smell her sorrow, confusion and many other things that made it all the harder to keep his distance from this ningen.  This priestess that he was beginning to believe was a witch.  After all, who else could ensnare Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands so cleanly.

    Even now, he both longed to kill her and taste her flesh.  Her scent clouded his mind and drove his beast to comfort, to claim, to erase the taint of sadness and faint jealousy from the sweet cherry blossoms.  The more feral part of him snarled that she had nothing to feel jealous of.  That if his father’s shameful bastard wanted to chase after a corpse, then she should condemn him as a fool.  This part of him very much wanted the human for himself and had driven most of his behavior over the past few weeks.  Priding himself on his intelligence, he had to admit to himself that he was at least fascinated with this strange female.  The fact that he couldn’t bring himself to put more than a few miles of distance between them was proof enough of that.  Let alone the dreams he’d been having lately.

    After seeing no sign of the demon who had lured her out here, Kagome looked up at the stars once more and began to identify constellations.  As she was doing this, she idly wondered just how long the noble intended to keep her waiting.  She wouldn’t be willing to give him all night but she had plenty of patience.  Besides, she could clearly feel his youki on the fringes of the forest surrounding the clearing.  He was more than likely watching her for the moment, probably confused about why he wanted her there himself.  In her one, brief encounter with the proud male he had seemed almost angry about the fact he came to her.  He seemed as perplexed by his feelings for her as she was by her own.

    In a strange way, what she was doing with the mighty demon was almost as bad as what Inuyasha had been doing with Kikyo for most of her time travelling with the gruff male.  Tucking an ebony strand of her hair behind a delicate ear, the teen more felt than saw when the youkai who had been stalking her pack wandered into the clearing.  Tilting her head down so she was looking ahead instead of upward, the teen felt instinctual fear fill her as she took in the intimidating youkai only a few feet from her and closing the distance at an unhurried pace.

    Moonlight shined off platinum hair as well as the armor adorning his chest and left shoulder.  One arm hung loosely by his right side, the fluffy thing around his shoulder seeming to move.  The other sleeve on his left hung empty, reminding her sharply of just why this creature should want to kill her.  Perhaps that had been why he had followed her and she just assumed he was attracted to her after their first encounter in a hot spring.  Yet, he _had_ told her that he wanted her and she knew he wasn’t in the habit of lying.  Lowering her chocolate colored orbs submissively, the teen was all too aware of the way her heart fluttered as she felt him get ever closer.

    All at once she wondered just what she was doing out here, alone with a being that should hate her.  She should be running for her life, not silently begging the electric energy rolling off him to move closer.  “Miko,” came a very simple intonation, that singular word having a strange effect on her.  Actually, it was more his voice.  His normal baritone sound like it had been dipped in chocolate and wrapped in silk, almost caressing her as the slight growl near the end made her shudder.  Daring to look up, she saw he had closed the distance much more rapidly than she expected; standing bare inches from touching her as his eyes looked down at her.

    Normally a cold, hard, calculating amber, they were now a molten honey that threatened to suck her into their depths.  His slightly slitted pupils regarded her with an emotion she couldn’t identify as silence stretched between them.  Having the first true opportunity to really study the dog youkai without fear clouding her, Kagome allowed her gaze to travel over him; her breath hitching slightly as she took in how beautiful he really was.  Not just handsome, truly beautiful.  His skin was so pale it looked like it was carved out of alabaster and by a stone mason with extremely skinned hands.  The crescent moon on his forehead, red markings on his upper eyelids and magenta stripes on both cheeks shone out in clear definition against the white back-drop.  His cheekbones were high and his nose holding a noble look.  With his silver hair flowing behind him like platinum, he looked like some terrible God that had crawled up from Hell to collect her.

    Shuddering, she averted her gaze when she realized she was giving an unhealthy amount of eye contact.  As an inu-youkai, he would be challenged by such an action and the last thing she wanted to do was turn this encounter into some pack fight over the position of alpha.  Clearing her throat and licking her cracked lips, she gathered her courage as her hands balled into fists by her sides.  “I-I’m here.  Wh-why have you been following my pack, following me?  Why did you call me to you?  D-do you need my help?  Is Rin alright?” she asked, grasping for any rational reason why she was here.  Anything to distract her from just how much his nearness affected her.  The almost pavlovian lust beginning to fill her as she felt his youki touching her certainly didn’t help.

    This human, he could have called her out to kill her and she was asking if he or his pack needed her help.  Despite the fact they were enemies, she had always been willing to help.  Even at the risk of her own health.  Resisting the urge to lift his remaining hand to touch her pale cheek, he simply shook his head.  He could smell her lust for him, something that wasn’t news to him.  He could smell her growing attraction to him since that first night.  The second encounter, she hadn’t even known it was him pleasuring her with his youki and she had called for him in the throes of orgasm.  He had been hard pressed not to claim her right then.  Just thinking about it filled him with a strange mix of indignation and need.

    Confusion colored her bright, slightly spicy scent and he felt the strangest urge to smirk.  Shaking it off, the stoic Lord simply stayed silent as she tired to work out why he had called her.  In truth, he wasn’t too sure himself.  He had suddenly been filled with the need to see her, an undeniable drive to have her near him.  Now that she was here, he had no idea what to do with her.  The throbbing localized in his hakama told him his body had no such misgivings, something his beast agreed with wholeheartedly.  “Th-then why?” she asked, the faint hurt in her voice reminding him far too much of that day in the clearing.

    When he had felt her leave her camp that day, Sesshomaru had nearly had a heart attack; racing after the giant cat carrying her until they had landed.  The confusion and insult that had been clear in her natural perfume enraged him but the thing that bothered him most was the underlying hope.  He could feel her reiki practically screaming out to him to comfort her and he had to fight hard with himself to keep from going to her.  At the time, he was still angry at both of them for the miko’s distraction.  As the hope faded and turned into bitter sorrow that stung his nostrils, he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he struggled against his now ravening beast.  He had refused to comfort her and increase whatever tether kept him from leaving her pack.  As it was currently, if she started to cry now; he would be unable to ignore the demands of the hulking creature lurking in the back of his mind.

    Kagome wasn’t surprised when the mighty demon didn’t answer and only looked more frustrated.  A myriad of emotions flashed through his eyes while his face stayed stony.  One would never know he felt anything if one didn’t actually pay attention.  “Do you want to hurt us?” she asked, doubting very much that was the reason but dreading the real answer.  The longer this went on, the more the terrible spot of hope began to grow inside her.  Was the cold demon actually beginning to feel something else for her other than lust or disdain?  Squashing the idea brutally, she swallowed the tears that began to tickle the back of her throat.  As much as she was growing to want his affection, she knew better.

    Sesshomaru was infamous for not wanting anything to do with her kind, let alone her.  It was never clear which side he was really on, often attacking his half brother and even working with Naraku once.  Then he would turn around and help them or ask for her help with something Rin needed.  Still, she was a bit shocked when he jolted a bit at her question before shaking his head again.  Then he was grabbing her wrist in a motion far too quick for her eyes to catch, lifting her hand to inspect it as if he had never seen one before.  “Then... why?” she whispered, the terrible hope from earlier returning with a vengeance.  It didn’t help that his pupils dilated and his nostrils flared in response, as if he was savoring the subtle changes her emotions had on her scent.

    That bright spot of sunshine he smelled may be even more addictive than the sakura that had caused all of this in the first place.  Inhaling deeply, the Lord closed his eyes as sun-warmed cherry blossoms permeated his senses.  “This Sesshomaru wished for your company,” he murmured, internally beaming when another, sweeter smell mixed with all the others she naturally gave off.  He knew this particular smell, his own ward often giving it off in her daily routine.  It was the smell of happiness.  Then it was dimming, fading as disbelief began to muddy the beautiful scene her normal perfume painted in his mind’s eyes.

    When her hand pulled free of his, he had to fight to keep from snarling at her.  As it was, his youki became a bit more oppressive from his displeasure.  He wasn’t surprised when the young woman didn’t seem the least bit scared by his instinctual attempt at intimidation.  Instead, she raised a brow at him, the defiance and courage she was showing making him grudgingly proud of her.  This new confidence certainly wasn’t any doing of his half brother and he had to resist the extreme urge to praise her in some manner.  “Is that so?  Why?  We’re supposed to be at eachother’s throats,” the ningen pointed out, getting right to the heart of the matter despite everything her scent was telling him.  Yes, she was a strange female.

    Even as she waited for his reply, she couldn’t stop the growth of the hope into elation.  His confession of wanting her company was almost as good as saying he was attracted to her by more than mere lust.  Doing her best to wrangle her emotions and having very little luck, she met his honey colored eyes steadily.  All at once she was struck by the oddest urge to kiss his lips, to see if they were as soft as they looked.  Shaking her head to clear the strange thoughts, she startled when she felt hesitant fingers come to rest on her pale cheek.  They left just as quickly, almost making her wonder if it was just her imagination.  “This Sesshomaru is well aware of what we are supposed to be,” he stated simply, sounding as frustratingly neutral and blasé as he normally did.

    Restraining the fuming part of her that wanted to slap his handsome mug just to see his veneer crack, Kagome took in a slow, deep breath and let it out just as slowly.  Plastering a smile on her face that would have sent her adopted son running to the hills, the time-travelling teen simply sat on the ground; gesturing for him to take a seat by her on the grass.  The arrogant youkai only raised a delicate brow, tilting his head ever so slightly as a look a slight disdain came over his almost ethereal features.   _‘Are you seriously asking I, the Great Sesshomaru, to lower oneself to sit on the grass with you like we’re equals?’_ he almost seemed to be asking non-verbally.

    Endless moments passed, almost making her think he was simply going to stand and stare down at her.  Then, to her extreme shock, the mighty being lowered himself to sit by her right.  Then he simply looked up at the sky above them, a gentle breeze blowing through his silky, platinum colored hair.  Fighting the urge to lean into the powerful male, Kagome simply reveled in the fact he wanted to spend time around her.  “The night at the hot spring, I was there,” came a soft, unexpected declaration, making her feel a bit confused.

    “Yeah, I know.  You were sitting right outside the darn thing and then we...,” she replied, trailing off as a heated blush flushed her pale skin.

    “I was referring to...  Did you not feel my youki playing with you that day?” he whispered, turning his gaze to look at her; something strange dancing through their golden depths.  For just the briefest of seconds, he had almost looked disappointed.

    Kagome, on the other hand, was just plain confused.  Then it dawned on her and she felt a shiver of mortification overtake her entire body.  While he had seen her naked before and had even eaten her out, it was another thing entirely to know he had been there while she had...   _‘Oh kami, he heard me screaming out for him as I orgasmed.  I_ **_thought_ ** _that was his youki,’_ she thought to herself in a horrified rush, scooting back away from him along the grass almost instinctually.  To her consternation, the inu-youkai followed; getting to his feet to close the distance.  “That strange warmth that almost felt like living energy...  I had a feeling...  Oh Gods...,” the young woman whispered, wanting very much to get to her feet and run away but only having the strength to scoot uselessly along the damp grass.

    “Did it truly displease you miko?” came his slightly arrogant reply, making a hot zing of indignation run through the cloud of nervousness.

    “Name’s Kagome.  What is it with you dogs and not liking to use proper names!  Also, just who gave you permission to... to do...,” she began to scold weakly, tapering off as she felt the heavy, electric energy of his youki covering her.

    The way she was running was almost like a the lure of a wounded rabbit to a wolf.  It called to a much more primal part of his brain and he had to bite back a feral snarl as she continued to back away from him.  Yet, he kept letting her go.  If he wanted to catch her, he could have done so any time he wanted but he found this strange chase much more stimulating.  Her scent had changed as well, making him want to draw out this small game as long as he could.  There was a slight, metallic scent of fear but mostly there was the heady, almost floral scent of her excitement.  While she only outwardly showed apprehension, some part of her was enjoying this odd rendition of cat and mouse as well.  “You are correct, you did not give this Sesshomaru permission to witness such a private act.  Allow this one to make up for that dishonorable action,” he rumbled, his fangs large in his mouth as he felt his erect manhood give a pulse.

    The skin around the steely rod was tight, hot and throbbing, his balls aching for him to relieve them of some of the fire contained within.  Allowing himself to kneel a few feet from her, he felt some measure of relief that she had stopped retreating.  The act he was about to do was one he found extremely shameful but she deserved to see him in the same vulnerable state he had seen her in.  He should have had more control than to be a common peeping tom, let alone what he had allowed his youki to do.  Keeping his eyes on her, he moved his clawed hand to the ties of his hakama and began to untie them.  The scent of embarrassment mixed with arousal that came in response made the taiyoukai freeze in place as he fought against the strong urge to cover her soft body with his and take her.  If he did that, there would be no going back for either of them and he was still unsure if he really wanted this human for his mate; despite how loudly his demonic blood called for him to claim her.

    Watching red take over the pale porcelain of her skin, Sesshomaru moved his hand into the opening in his pants; hissing as his hand gripped the heated flesh he found there.  It had been centuries since he had last pleasured himself and even more since he had taken pleasure in any female, to say he was pent up would be an understatement.  Pulling himself free, he shuddered as the slightly cool breeze blew against his hardened flesh.  Looking up again, he saw the look Kagome was giving him and had to bite back the low snarl of possession that would have escaped him.  She almost looked... hungry and he felt his body begin to vibrate as red colored his sclera.

    It was almost like looking at a flesh colored exclamation point, the tip almost seeming to accuse her as it bobbed in her direction.  While she had seen Inuyasha’s on accident while he was peeing and Shippo’s while they were bathing, seeing Sesshomaru’s penis seemed to make her mind go utterly blank.  Pale white faded to an angry red from base to tip, the foreskin wrapped around the slitted tip giving the appendage a strange look.  Worst still, she felt the oddest urge to touch it.  Knowing she should run, she should leave before something happened; the sixteen year old watched with wide eyes as the demon grabbed the shaft and began to pump slowly.

    A low sound resonated out of him, seeming to almost shake the ground as his movements stilled.  Harsh pants left the normally unflappable male and crimson tinted eyes glared at her through strands of the silver colored hair.  Another low rumble bubbled out of him as he shook his mane from his face, the sound wrapping around her like a warm blanket even as his enlarged fangs glinted at her.  The magenta stripes on his cheeks were now jagged as he took a moment to regain composure before moving his hand along himself once more.  The moan that gusted out of him almost sounded musical, a bead of something milky forming at his slitted opening.

    A burst of energy left her instinctually, meeting with his youki and almost caressing it before moving to touch his skin.  As soon as the energy made contact, she shuddered at the same time he did; feeling almost as if she had touched him herself.  Then it was moving down his torso, making the youkai stop and almost hold his breath as the holy aura touched the muscled planes of his stomach.  Ever so gently, it wrapped around his manhood; making Kagome go beet red in embarrassment.  Doing her best to draw it back into herself and having no luck, she mindlessly apologized over and over for the intrusion.  “Stop,” came a clear demand, making her stop mid sentence.

    How could she even think of apologizing for what her reiki was doing?  “Didn’t this Sesshomaru’s youki take the same liberty with you?  It only seems fair, correct?” rasped out of his chest as the electric energy began to move along his aching flesh.  It was like nothing he had ever felt before and he burrowed his claws into the soil below him as the reiki explored him while it moved.  He could feel his own youki reacting to it, wrapping around the soft pink glow only those aware of the spirit realm could see.  As the two powers twined and almost merged, a strange knowledge filled his mind.

    Even as the gentle aura continued to play with him, he was able to comprehend what was being shown to him and felt his entire being cringe in denial.  The reason why he was so drawn to her was clear to him now and it had nothing to do with natural attraction.  His youkai was drawn to her due to her being a reincarnation of Midoriko’s as well.  Him being a powerful taiyoukai made him her precise opposite, a yang to her yin as it were.  As such, the demonic part of him would be drawn to either destroy her or protect her until the end of his life.  Yet none of that did anything to damper the lust building up inside him.

    The soft growls and whimpers he was uttering were what convinced her to stay, her own lust crashing over her in thick waves.  If she were a bit more confident and if she were sure of his attraction, the young woman would have begun masturbating as well; reveling in his noises.  As it was, she was doing her best to control her breathing as her hands fisted in the green skirt she wore.  Dilated pupils shifted to look at her out of a sea of red and a low rumble left him yet again.  Then she felt tendrils of his youki brushing against her and went stiff as unsureness shone in her brown eyes.

    As if sensing her hesitation, the sharp prickles on her skin backed off, the shaking inu-youkai gritting his teeth as her reiki moved ever faster on his length.  It almost felt like she was doing it with her own hand, only serving to increase the intense need buzzing through her entire body.  A low, soft whine escaped him, his hips shifting as his reddened eyes locked on her.  The tension in the air was palpable and she could tell it was taking every last shred of his control to let things only go this far.  Every muscle in his body was tense and twitching, soft growls leaving him every exhale as he shook.

    His body was on fire, the demon under his skin scratching to get out of its cage.  It felt like he couldn’t get enough oxygen, all his focus on the intense ache being stroked between his legs.  It was both painful and glorious, leaving him wishing for silken, moist walls squeezing him.  The thick, spicy scent filling his sense wasn’t helping and he opened his mouth to taste her lust as her reiki stroked over his sensitive head.  Aware of the feral snarls leaving him, he got on all fours as his hips moved instinctually.  He could feel a sensitive bulge forming on the base of his penis and bit back a roar as the holy energy wrapped around it.

    The growing bump was the equivalent of a canine knot and was extremely responsive, almost being like a clitoris on a female.  In his highly aroused state, that brief brush was nearly enough to make him explode; nearly.  Fighting back the orgasm that very much wanted to come, Sesshomaru breathed raggedly as he watched the female before him.  Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were dilated and he was filled with the intense need to feel her bring him to completion.  “M-miko, recall your reiki,” he gritted out, feeling oh so close to his nirvana but not wanting to achieve it in this manner.  Thankfully the aura dispersed as soon as he finished speaking, making relief and intense need fill the void where the pleasure had been.

    “Touch me,” he husked, not quite a request and not quite a demand.

    Kagome could only stare at him, wondering if she had heard what she thought she had.  There was no way he could expect her to...  Not when they had only been intimate twice and over several months.  The second time hadn’t even been with her aware of his presence, how could she know it wasn’t just hormones asking?  “I... I can’t.  We barely know eachother and there’s Inuyasha...,” she began, cut off by the most frightening snarl she had ever heard.

    “The half-breed has nothing to do with this, do not even think of him.  He is not here.  He is with a golem who has stolen a piece of your soul to continue its own existence.  This Sesshomaru is here, desiring your touch despite deep disgust felt for your kind.  Do not forget that again,” came a sharp husk, sounding more like a canine growling than actual language as his poisonous claws dug furrows into the ground.

    Blinking, she took in what he said with a mixture of insult as well as astonishment that he had said it all.  Then again, she wouldn’t be too terribly surprised to find he was extremely blunt when he chose to spoke.  The most she usually heard from him during encounters were grunts and declarations for a certain hanyou’s death, the only exception being the first hot spring encounter.  Before she could fully form a response, a pained noise bubbled out of him; drawing her gaze back to his furious looking erection.  More of the white stuff from before oozed out of the opening, the thick shaft twitching as if it had a life of its own.  There also seemed to be a slight bulge forming at the base but she played it off as shadows twisting the way things look.  It had to be agony for the male and some part of her wanted to help him as best he could.  Besides, he had done plenty more to her already; it was only fair.

    As he watched her begin to scoot closer on her knees, it took every ounce of his discipline to keep the beast within him safely in its cage.  The dark thing was ravening, straining hard against the chains that bound it to his more human awareness.  It wanted nothing more than to claim her, to hilt that aching part they shared into her softness and take until it could take no more.  Sweet blossoms cut through the fog obscuring his mind, quieting his demon as he came back to himself enough to pay attention to where the human was.  To his surprise and deep pleasure, she was mere inches from him; looking unsure and apprehensive.

    He could smell her embarrassment and hesitation but more importantly he could smell her intense arousal.  Shuddering, he unconsciously held his breath as she reached forward one of her hands to give his manhood the lightest brush with her fingers.  It was like electricity had shot through him from that brief contact and he swallowed the snarl that threatened to rip its way out of him.  Then she was yanking her hand back as if burned, a pink blush coloring her face.  Sensing she was about to flee, he made one last effort to convince her to finish this.  As much as he hated admitting weakness, he knew he would find no relief until this woman brought it to him.  “Please Kagome,” he whispered, her reaction very nearly his undoing.

    The way his voice slid over every syllable of her moniker, it felt like fine silk on her skin and she shuddered.  It was raspy and holding a faint growl around the edges, just the slightest hint of desperation coloring his tone.  The way he shook was what decided her and she watched her hand pressed more firmly against the throbbing shaft, just above the slight bulge.  From there she was entirely at a loss of what to do.  She was a virgin and had never done anything like this, she had no idea how to pleasure the Lord.  That was when her reiki took over, flowing into her hand to move it slightly along the fleshy rod.

    Low rumbles escaped him, his eyes closing tightly as his fangs lengthened; the sound he was releasing resonating throughout her entire body.  Gulping audibly, Kagome took a deep breath as she began to move her hand on her own; all too aware of her reiki entering his body.  She could feel it exploring him, touching his youki and almost seeming to mate with it.  A low, shuddering groan told her Sesshomaru felt it as well, prompting her to move her hand faster along his hardened flesh.  Each ridge and vein she felt beneath her palm only served to add fuel to the lust burning in her body, even the strange swelling that was causing the faintest feeling of deja-vu.  Some part of her ached to lean forward to take him in her mouth, just to see what he would taste like, to maybe see what the strange area on his anatomy was; an urge she found wholly alien.  Still, something about the slightly musky scent rolling of him drew her forward and she almost felt her mouth begin to water in anticipation.

    All his hesitations, all his disgust for humans, all his hidden anger toward his father for choosing a human over his mother; all of it faded away for her hand on his cock and brushing his forming knot.  It both soothed and inflamed him, making him content while making him want more at the same time.  When it moved, it almost felt like music flowing through him, the feeling of her reiki stroking his youki only adding to the haze of pleasure.  Sensation began to overtake him, making it hard to think, turning him into pure instinct.  The beast in the back of his head was straining hard against the chains keeping it from taking completely over.  If it did, the Miko would end up pupped and he mated to a ningen.  Yet, as her inexperienced hand moved over him, it was quickly beginning not to matter to him so much.

    All of a sudden he felt a new sensation as his eyes opened as red nearly overtook them entirely.  Wet, tight heat enveloped his erection, the sensation making him drag his deadly claws deeper into the soil in an effort to keep them from going into the female.  Her tongue moved hesitantly over his heated flesh as well as that sensitive part of him near the base and his head bent forward as he gritted his teeth, his upper arms twitching while the spicy scent of her lust nearly undid all his efforts.  Panting harshly, he kept his hips stone still despite the urge to thrust down her throat; growls pouring out of him as she increased her ministrations on him.  He could feel his balls tighten as he drew closer to his end and he let out a soft noise of warning as she suckled him almost like a woman starved.

    The smell of him was thick in her nose; musky, acidic with just a hint of ozone.  Yet, under it there was something more; something that intensified the further she continued.  Muscles in his abdomen twitched against her nose and he released a breathless whimper as the silk covered steel in her mouth twitched.  Something salty that burned her tongue slightly poured from his slitted tip, drawing her to swiped her tongue along the opening for more.  Some instinct told her that he was close but she still didn’t pull away, wanting more of the substance that trickled out of him.  If she was in her right mind, she would have found what she was doing utterly disgusting.  As it was, it almost felt like she had to continue.

    Breathing in through her nose, she lowered her mouth on his shaft; the tip of him hitting the back of her throat as she found the swelling in her mouth as well.  She came dangerously close to gagging and stilled, closing her eyes as her body adjusted.  It was then that she felt his youki touching her hyper-sensitive womanhood through her clothing.  Just the lightest of brushes from the energy had her shuddering as she felt a surge of pleasure.  Moaning around the shaft in her mouth, Kagome began to move a bit faster as the invisible tendril continued to stroke her; aware of the base of him almost seeming to inflate.  While this was happening, her own reiki was still wrapped around it; giving her the strangest feeling of connection to the male leaning over her.  She could feel him holding off his completion until she had cum, she could feel the anticipation as well as intense need and her womb clenched in response.

    Then she was exploding, her vision going white as she still managed to keep orally pleasuring Sesshomaru.  Then her mouth was filling with something salty as an earsplitting roar came from above her.  As she swallowed the slightly acidic substance, the teen ran her tongue along the now rather large bulge at the base of his manhood; wondering just what it was and why it was getting bigger as he came.  Rope after rope of thick cum continued to shoot into her mouth as he shuddered, soft snarls leaving him as the torrent slowly tapered off.  Despite the large amount of fluid, the teen swallowed all of it; not letting him go until the flow had stopped entirely.

    Clearing her mouth of the last of the semen, Kagome felt the chill of realization come over her as she crawled out from under the cage the taiyoukai had made with his muscular body.  She had just give a demon lord head and, on top of that, she had enjoyed the action immensely.  Mortification and slight guilt danced around the edges of her mind as she passed close to the inu-youkai’s face, the shudder of renewed lust that shook her as she took in his feral features not helping any of that.  As she started to pass close to his mouth, he shot his head forward to capture her lips in a kiss that melted away all her worries.  All that mattered was the taste of him.

    Gentle, dirt coated claws tickled her cheeks as he angled himself to deepen the kiss as well as soften it.  His tongue took firm command of her mouth, exploring every inch of her mouth as all the circuits in her brain promptly overloaded.  Before she could respond, he pulled away with a soft sigh; red still prominent in his eyes as his markings slowly smoothed out.  As he slowly came back to himself, she found herself thinking over what she had experienced while touching him as well as... having him in her mouth.  Just thinking about it made the young woman shudder slightly in embarrassment.  For those moments, it had felt like something else had taken charge and she had liked it.  There was also Sesshomaru’s rather strange anatomy.  While being human, it held certain canine characteristics.

    While no expert, Kagome had done a lot of research into canines; mostly wolves due to the similarity with a certain pair of troublesome youkai.  It also helped that what she read corroborated strongly with what Sango told her about inu-youkai and pack behavior.  One of the things she had researched happened to be anatomy.  While she told herself she was looking this up out of curiosity, something deep inside her knew better.  It had started while she had still had a crush on Inuyasha and had increased after her first encounter with Sesshomaru.  She had honestly wondered about how certain functions would work on a human body and she had gotten her answer.  While she had certainly never seen one on a human, the demon Lord had a knot.

    Instead of being scared or grossed out by this revelation, the high-schooler found herself feeling more intrigued.  He _was_ a dog demon after all, his human appearance was more of a low energy form he could use for practical battle.  To think of him along the same lines as any human male would be a mistake.  He had animal instincts and was extremely dangerous when not treated with the correct amount of respect.  His strange anatomy just served to prove that point.  “You have a knot don’t you,” she whispered, watching as his eyes normalized and he fixed his clothing.

    “Indeed, all of this Sesshomaru’s kind do.  Most canid youkai do actually,” he responded, sounding almost bored by the subject as he remained seated across from her.

    Mulling over his answer, the sixteen year old sighed as she wondered what to do with this information.  It didn’t dampen her attraction or budding affection for the arrogant, quiet male.  It just seemed like an interesting fact she had learned to add to her growing repertoire.  “Huh, I suppose it does make sense really.  I just never really expected it,” she whispered, some of the awkwardness she had felt earlier returning.  Why was she just sitting here chatting with him after what she had done.  She should feel guilty for betraying Inuyasha by being intimate with his hated half brother and yet she didn’t.  She felt almost content, at peace; her reiki and his youki intertwined between them.

    The aftershocks still rolled through his muscles as his beast fell into a deep sleep.  It had been far too long since he had allowed himself the privilege of orgasm but it wasn’t just that and he knew it.  It had been the feeling of her reiki passing her orgasm through to him, like he was certain his youki had done to her.  Whatever was happening was intensifying, drawing him deeper into the trap fate seemed to have laid out for him.  While the knowledge would have angered him normally, he felt strangely at peace with it.  Even if he still loathed the idea of having a human rule over the West by his side, what had just occured made him much more accepting of what he was growing to feel.  He was falling in love with this small priestess and the next time they met, he knew he would more than likely claim her.

    A small voice and the scent of sadness brought him back to reality and he felt himself freeze as the young woman slowly got to her feet.  “I have to go back now.  If Inuyasha isn’t back by now, I’m sure Sango is about ready to send out a search party,” she whispered, her words very nearly waking his demon up again.  Getting to his own feet, he caught her wrist to pull her against his body; suddenly not wanting her to go anywhere.  Letting loose a low vocalization that bubbled from deep in his chest, the taiyoukai burrowed his nose in the base of her neck to drown himself in the scent that had started this mess.  That damned scent of cherry blossoms in a spring breeze.  The scent that called to a deep part of his soul to protect and cherish this female no matter what.  Then he was biting her neck lightly, not enough to puncture skin but enough to leave a mark.  A mark that would ward off others, a mark that told others he was courting her.

    Pain bloomed in the junction of her shoulder, yet there was a hint of pleasure beneath it; as if some part of her had been wanting him to do this all along.  “Though you leave now, know that you are this Sesshomaru’s.  You have ensnared this one Kagome and this one is unwilling to let you go now.  Soon, this Sesshomaru shall claim you whether either of us are ready or not,” husked a baritone in her ear, claws twitching on her back as he held her tightly against him.  She could feel the unnatural heat pouring off him, hear the pounding of his powerful heart as he laved his tongue over the bitemark.

    “Why don’t you just get it over with?” whispered her voice, sounding strange to her ears as their energies stayed firmly tied.  It was almost as if the two auras were more reluctant to be parted than they were.

    A low, dangerous rumble made her shudder, fangs once again prickling her neck as he stiffened.  Then he was pulling away with a low hiss, going back to licking as gruff purrs left him.  “Because this Sesshomaru still loathes humans too much to consider taking one as a mate.  You are the only exception,” he murmured, his singular hand lingering as he seemed to reluctantly put some distance between them.  Then he was reaching for her chin, tilting it up as confused amber met stunned chocolate.  A breathless moment passed between them before he was kissing her again, his tongue mapping her mouth as if to commit it to memory.  Before she knew it her own tongue had slipped into his mouth to explore his fangs.

    Suddenly, he was gone; the air in front of her cold without him.  Opening her eyes, the teen felt her heart dip despite his words.  Still, she knew he would be back for her.  Thanks to her slayer sister, she knew what that bite had meant.  It was a precursor to a mating mark, placed to ward off other suitors until he decided whether or not to deepen the bond.  Rubbing the slightly sore spot on her neck, she was unsurprised to find that there was no wound.  His saliva would have healed it but his scent and youki would be left behind, leaving her with a new problem.  Unless there was something Sango could do to hide it, Inuyasha would know immediately what was going on.  Shuddering at the prospect, the skirt clad teen made her way back to camp; unaware of a silent shadow in the forest following her to make sure she got there safely.


End file.
